ig_mock_govfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Chamberlain
''Vincent Chamberlain'' joined IMG on its first day November 22nd, 2016. As a principled conservative and Senator for District 4, he set about recruiting members to form the Republican Party. He quickly became the party's first chairman and drafted the party constitution which began cementing Chamberlain a reputation as a hard worker and influential member, gaining him respect and friendship from IMG members on both sides of the aisle. In the 2016 Election the Republican Party began losing popularity and members due to corruption in many presidential campaigns, and so, seeing a need for unity in divisive times, Chamberlain reluctantly announced his candidacy for President, and selected Dan Donovan (now Austin Petersen) to be his running mate. Though the campaign had a strong base of support from the Republican Party, Chamberlain had no real desire to be President, and growing weary from the campaign soon announced his seemingly permanent departure from IMG on November 27th 2016. Making A Comeback Later regretting his decision and fearing he had let down his friends, Chamberlain returned to IMG on December 20th 2016. Helping the Republican Party with bills and looking for more ways to help, Chamberlain caught his big break in the aftermath of Bush vs Gingrich when President Edmund Gallagher nominated him to Direct the Central Intelligence Agency. As CIA Director, Chamberlain carried out many successful missions, most notably "Operation Castrated Lamb" which crippled the terrorist organization Maple Leaves. As the 2020 Elections were beginning to be set into motion, Chamberlain began a campaign for his old senate seat in District 4, and though the seat was contested at the beginning, his opponent soon suspended his campaign after Chamberlain won the fist poll unanimously. He later formed a close bond with then Governor Ivanka Trump, and the two of them soon after organized a plan to bring the two right wing parties of IMG together. There were a few ideas on how this could be accomplished, but the plans soon merged into what eventually became the controversial Republican-Constitution Merger, causing one of the biggest political stirs of the time. Aside from the party merger and operations for the CIA, time before the election seemed to be largely uneventful. Chamberlain spent that time as a Justice for the Federal District Court along side good friends Ivanka Trump and former running mate Austin Petersen, but overall spent his time campaigning and just doing what he could to be an active member of the community. Post Election 2020 After winning the election for Senate District 4, and also campaigning to help assist President Gallagher in winning his second term, Chamberlains policy and "immense knowledge of global and domestic affairs" made him the Presidents first choice for Secretary of Defense. To become Secretary of Defense, Chamberlain would have to be vetted by the Senate in a confirmation hearing, which later ended with his unanimous approval. During his tenure as Secretary of Defense Chamberlain set many precedents, from drafting the first military contract with Locke Conglomerate, to just his common conduct in the Pentagon, he has been regarded by some as the "best Secretary of Defense" that IMG has had so far. But these things would pale in comparison to his involvement the first war in IMG United States history. Leading the United States Armed Forces, and under the command of President Gallagher, Secretary Chamberlain served as a key strategic advisor for American Forces in the war against the IMG ROC (Republic of China) which eventually ended with the ROC's surrender. But surrender is not without consequences, as President Gallagher, Secretary Ivanka, and Secretary Chamberlain ended up negotiating a deal in which the Republic of China repaid the United States approximately $40 billion for all lost military equipment, along with a compensation of $5 billion a year to the United States for the following 4 years. "Take DC To DC" Only one day after the re-election of President Gallagher, the race for President began once again with the announcement of Tonald Drump's bid for the White House on January 12th, 2020. Four days into his campaign with what seemed to be a fairly strong base, he felt confident to then announce his selection of Vincent Chamberlain to be his running mate, coining the phrase "Take DC To DC" which later became one of the most memorable and popular campaign slogans to this day. Winning the Republican Party nomination on January 27th against good friends and contenders Thomas Jefferson and his running mate Porter Pollock, the Drump campaign remained strong throughout most of the season, but saw a sudden rise in unpopularity and disdain towards Drump with mild scandals and questions of his character and how that could affect his capability to serve. This alongside volatile times for IMG as a whole resulted in numerous quagmires, including the limitations of the Admin, the near resignation of President Gallagher, and multiple secession movements. Chamberlain knew that if they were to win the White House in the 2024 election he would have to reassure the people that Drump had the capability to be a positive force within the community, and with Democratic nominee Joshua Ochoa beginning to gain support as the election neared, he'd have to do it quickly. He soon thereafter switched the topic of his campaign speeches away from policy, and on to unity. This effort began to yield positive feedback and a slight influx of support, and Chamberlains proposal to make the Vice Presidency of more importance by putting the Vice President in charge of a recruitment effort was well received, and as it increased his importance as the Vice Presidential candidate, it also gave him a bigger impact on the campaign. On February 26th, 2024 (February 26th, 2016) in the end of the campaign and as voting came to a close, Tonald Drump and Vincent Chamberlain received 20 of the 37 votes cast, winning them the Presidential election. DC At DC Swearing in will soon take place, and in the midst of celebration, Vice President-Elect Chamberlain felt the start of a new chapter and opportunity for IMG. The ceremony and swearing in was conducted by outgoing Vice President Porter Pollock. (TBC)